Why Not?
by Darka Silvath
Summary: Claire awakens, travels back in time but gets caught in a time loop, her existence now devoted to being with Teresa and protecting her she tries to return but acting out of a script is never a good idea when trying to be pretend to be truthful..
1. In the Eye of the Needle

**Title**: Why Not?

**Extended Summary**: A Time loop story, Claire awakens, through some miraculous plot bunny her awakened powers let her time travel and she looks like her original childlike self - she tries to get herself + her past self adopted by Teresa again and again but as an awakened it doesn't go quite so well. Luckily if at first you don't succeed - bend time back and try again.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Claymore and sadly before I could post this "WHYBENORMAL93" posted a Claymore time-travel fic so mine won't look completely original and inspired.

**Rated**: M

**Language**: Mostly English

-0-0-0-

**Prologue:** Awakening to the Truth.

He'd abandoned her.

How could he? But she'd saved him he was her Claire, how she'd become her Teresa, and this was it… Cast aside.

Raki.

She'd devoted years to him, waiting, searching desperate for his return. And the time, no the whole time, he was with _that bitch_!

_Priscilla._

Oh How Claire _hated_ that name!

But She had always hated herself more, Claire had known Teresa knew what she was doing and yet, she stepped in, saved the girls life and her mother was taken from her minutes later by the same one she foretold that would kill her if spared.

Claire had doomed herself and her beloved _Teresa_.

Claire knew she was already near awakening when he came; he'd step into her path and blocked the killing blow, preventing Claire from taking her mothers' murderer's head. That split second had been all Priscilla needed to fling Claire away and towards an outcrop of lava filled rock. The organization had suspensions but none had ever known the secret to the Awakened's forms and the reason they each became them. Awakening granted pleasure, but it also granted a new chance at life. In the case of Isley he had always prided raw power and accuracy above all else and so when his time came, his form was influenced by this, he himself had always wished to have time to ride horses just like when he was a boy and the power changed and moulded him into his fractured desire. When he reached his awakened for it wasn't quite what he had meant when he imagined his childhood pre attendance of the organization days.

Jean was the same in this regard, she had been being tortured and her memories flashed back to a time of freedom, she had escaped the massacre of her family from Youma's by mere luck of admiring the freedom and flight of a butterfly. Her memories had settled back to that moment trying to maintain her humanity but instead in her desire to be free and fly away had moulded her into an awakened. Jean had been a fluke, for that Claire was certain and she'd doubted she'd ever be able to repeat the process. Once Jean died, by Claire's hand and actions Claire had broken – it was only the increasingly dangerous situation that had cut her mourning short for the beautifully protective warrior and return to the battle on hand.

Claire had never really felt like she had a place in the world, living only for her unsuccessful revenge, betrayed by everyone, she just wanted a chance to try again to be free to be with Teresa. Was that so wrong? The power that Claire had already been using to excess broke over her partially awakened form, spikes and tendrils shot as her borrowed arm from Irene awoke separately from the rest of her. Priscilla had become the most powerful by unlocking all her future potential and power but that potential had been an illusion. To Claire she was receiving not only the power of her own awakening but the power of Irene's as well, unknown to her even as the glorious power wrapped her body. Jean was aiding her as well and leaving behind her own legacy in the awakening Warrior; the power Jean had forced through her veins when she neared Awakening was not only her own but the full remnant of her own Awakening plus her potential doubled after reversal. Claire herself had already Partially-Awakened, but Teresa, her flesh had never even drawn near to partial awakening. Claire was about to receive the force of power from nearly six aspects of Yoki power extensions.

As the Clawed Appendages' reached up Claire screamed and then Everything went broke, so many colours ran across Claire as some many aspects of her form awakened but throughout all the pain, the excruciating pain, Claire thought of her surrogate mother, _Teresa_.

-0-0-0-

**Chapter 1**. In the Eye of the Needle

She blinked the light was bright; the sun shined over the tree-tops and the forest was mostly quite save for the munching? Claire looked up. She was surrounded by Youma, all of them were munching away at human corpses that they had obviously taken their time slaughtering. The Question was, why didn't they seem concerned for her. She was a Warrior, a Claymore she was.. well and ex-warrior but still. The nearest Youma approached her and Claire tried not to gasp, he had the same face as the Youma that had taken her all those years ago. The reason Teresa had first saved her and, he offered her the meat of one of the carcases. She vaguely remembered that once the humans the Youma kept took the meat the Youma would laugh and then eat them alive. She wondered why she could hear laughing, she'd never eat the flesh of a human she was a good girl she remembered her lessons and.

-Hungry-

-So Hungry-

-Not Hungry-

That was disturbingly odd why would?

"Hah looks like your lucky girl, we need you to get into this town but after that your Youma meat freak got that!" Claire looked up in surprise and saw that the flesh the monster had been offering her was gone. And then she looked as he reached for her hands and started to clean them, they were covered in blood and guts. "Let's get this off you, don't want em' thinking you're a Youma do you?" the laughter echoed around the clearing as the other Youma took to packing up their makeshift camp. Claire licked her lips and nearly vomited, she had just eaten human flesh and, she'd barley noticed. But how?

The Journey into the town was a harsh one but eventual progress succeeded and the party arrived. As per-usual the Youma were greeted with open arms for rescuing a child from a burning town. They showered them with praise and forgot all the harshness of the world to shower the Hero's with gifts and promises. My senses were going wild and I was sure something was going to happen soon, the clank of partial-chainmail answered my question, Teresa. If this was a dream I wanted it to never end.

I could see her, run to her, wait for her. She was here once more. My Teresa.

I practically glossed over her speech to the towns-people she uncaringly cut a swathe through the Youma, but the one who held me deviated from the original script, Originally he had pleaded to let him take me as I was only one girl but this time he did something that horrified me, he tried to turn Teresa against me.

"You known its only one girl, besides she's a worse monster than you or I, after all she's human and yet she like the taste of her own kind!" The shocked gasps from the crowd were enough, before the Youma could finish speaking Teresa on cue took off his beastly head.

She had still saved me, I ran through the crowd and the village congratulated her, but as I reached her and flung my arms around her waist I didn't even have as long as before when she smacked me full force with the blunt edge of her claymore. Gasping, crying in despair I felt her eyes land on me. "Don't touch me freak, I can sense the Yoki pathways and tell if a Youma is lying, you've eaten the flesh of your own, he was right you are a monster." Ignoring me she turned to the villagers and addressed them, "If I were you I would have her imprisoned or killed she's more dangerous than any Youma and could turn on you at any mome-"Why." I asked interrupting her.

"Why! You were meant to save me!" I cried desperately reaching forward to her, I heard screams behind me, and then I felt my form twist, tendrils shot out grasping Teresa while simultaneously impaling the surrounding villagers'. Gasping in surprise Teresa tried to free herself, "Awakened" she stuttered, "power beyond the Abyssal'?" While flattered I was still so distraught, she couldn't Teresa was the only one that wanted me. Without her I…

"No!" Screaming more darkly coloured tendrils erupted; more spikes exploded with the ground, giant wings erupted from my back. Teresa was slowly going blue from lack of oxygen. Good god I was crushing the only person ever to show me love and kindness.

I moved ran towards her and my tendrils fell slack startled Teresa fell uncomfortably to the ground, I hugged her desperately, I wanted No I _needed_ her warmth. I sobbed into her "I try to be a good girl, why aren't I a good girl?" Hey it worked for Priscilla why wouldn't it work for me? Teresa hugged me and for a second I though everything was going to be alright, then she cut off my head.

-0-0-0-

I blinked the light was brightly shining down on me, thick trees surrounded me an was that munching? Facing me a Youma offered me some meat, and I took it.


	2. Fallen from the Sky

**Chapter 2**. Fallen from the Sky

I threw the meat back in the Youma's face, his expression told me I was to be punished but it didn't matter a tendril shot from my form skewering his face and decapitating him in one fell-swoop. This time Teresa would be mine. It took barely a second to effortlessly slaughter all the Youma in the camp, and I then proceeded to the town. I waited hesitantly on the outskirts until I was her, Golden-white hair swaying mystifyingly in the breeze, a faint smile upon her face, her gigantic sword (at least compared to my current form) adorned her back.

As she entered the village I followed cautiously from behind. This time she only had to deal with a signal Youma, rather than the others that had been pervading the town. "We Though there were more…" one of the towns people trailed off, "You only pay for the Youma we kill, if there are more I will find them, the payment is to be delivered to a man in black he will come through and collect when the job is finished."

I couldn't wait any longer and I dashed through the crowd, I heard a startled gasp as my arms enclosed around her. She hesitated and I wasn't hit, she hadn't thrown me away, I was safe, I was… "OW!"

Damn it, She'd just slugged me with her arm, "I don't have time for childish games, I am searching for the other Youma, I do not need thanks." I would not be denied. "But if they were already dead you wouldn't have to go search you could stay right?" The question startled the majority of townspeople in their small village they were obviously cautious enough about a Youma, let alone a Claymore staying there for more time than necessary.

"If you want a protector to say and save you all the time, that's not how the job works and what do you mean about the Youma?" She was starting to look suspiciously at me and oh I know.

"Well that's because I killed them." Her expression said she didn't believe me, "Can I travel with you? I've been alone so long, I can watch your back and besides I don't eat humans, I'm a good girl." Maybe I shouldn't have been so candid. "I'm sorry did you just say you didn't _eat_ humans?" I smiled, she understood me this was wonderful. "Yep In all my years since awakening I've never eaten or harmed a human, I still follow the code, well except the black card stuff – that I kinda don't." I looked down blushing, I'd never gotten a black card before or even the opportunity to send one, I'd never had a friend close enough to me that cared or would come to do the deed.

"You're and _Awakened Being_?" She's taking this better than I'd hoped at least I knew what to do if she didn't except me this time, I could go back again and correct what I did wrong. "Yep." At that point I unleashed my tentacles, and morphed into my true form, Towering over the small village I gazed town upon them briefly before quickly shrinking back into my human form. She was shaking, why would my surrogate mother be shaking? "Can I come with you then?" Teresa paused and then sighed, "Yes, come on." I froze and I'm sure the most elated smile broke across my face. "Teresa!" I ran and through myself into her startled arms. Hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go, I felt my cheeks were wet I was crying.

I felt a hand patting my head. "Don't forget a man in black will collect the payment…" I barely even noticed as she reminded the townspeople that their small village was to pay a man from the organization. Before we left, I was still travelling beside her and we had made it quite a way from the village when Teresa suddenly froze. "Teresa?" I wondered what was wrong, and clutched her; nothing would take her from me now I had her, _nothing_!

"Taking in strays are we?" A rimed hat lay upon a bald man's head, dark one-way glasses gazed out at us while wearing a plain leather jacket, trousers and boots. The entire figure was covered in black, save his pale white skin. "…Rubel?" I asked cautiously, The man startled, now all I had to do was play the part. "You look… _Old_?" Teresa looked down at me, "You know him?" while Rubel spoke "You've told her about me." They both stopped and looked at each other frowning before looking back to me. "I met you once, you were just starting out in the organization, remember it was a few years after the Great Awakening."

The man startled, "That's not possible, the great awakening was nearly thirty years ago. You can't be that old." Teresa cut in, "Yes she can, and she's an Abyssal." Rubel startled looked at me in horror. "My God!" he gasped, I couldn't help it "Not Yet…" They both stared to look at me, and I couldn't help it I giggled, their joint expressions were hilarious and I'd never managed to get Rubel to show the slightest amount of humour at his expense not mine. "Sorry, couldn't resist just something Riful said to me once." Strangely that didn't seem to help matters. "Riful of the West?" Considering Rubel's terror maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I did need my story to hold up under a little scrutiny.

"How.. how old are you?" I froze up, before glaring at the handler again, "Never ask a lady her age." I'd heard Helen say it once when… no don't think about them they betrayed me. "She says she doesn't kill humans…" Aaaaw how sweet she's defending me, I missed this side of her. "Can we really trust the word of an Awakened?" Rubel's question snapped me back, "HEY!" I felt my mothers calming hand on my head. "That's enough." A stern voice reminded me of how she was before I lost her, no that won't happen I won't let it.

"No I suppose if you can control her it doesn't matter, we have been having some luck with Alica and Beth but I wonder? Paring up a full Awakened with a number one? Could it, wait…" Turing back to me I raised by head from where Teresa had been cautiously stroking it. "How is it you haven't fed in all your years?" Oh shit I hadn't thought of that wait what had Raki – no don't think about him – had he said; _"It's why her human form is so small her mind has regressed to a more child-like persona she needs love and comfort, can't you understand that Claire! She hasn't eaten anything in all the years I've known her!" _That was it this was my way out and a solution to letting me fight alongside Teresa to be with her and oops there waiting for me to speak.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rubel started before adjusting his hat smugly, even though my faux comment about him being old earlier for some reason he looked the same age now as when I knew him years later. Still I needed to answer before they became suspicious. "Its because I was in a region that didn't have many humans, since I wasn't near them I didn't smell them and wasn't interested, over the years I noticed my human form was getting smaller but, I was getting less hungry all the time, nowadays I don't feel hungry at all and I haven't eaten a thing since my Awakening, with all my Awakened power do I really need to?" I paused to let the information sink in, "But I was getting lonely, I've had no-one to talk to the only person I've seen since my Awakening is Riful and she's completely different from when I knew her as a warrior."

"Then I travelled into town here and saw some Youma camped out, so I killed them, but I sensed another signature and so I headed into town. Then I saw Teresa I'm sure I remember her from somewhere?" Claire paused and turned to hug her mother-figure once more. "I just kinda forgot I was awakened for a minute and hugged her, I was back with my sisters in the organization." Turning, I tried not to giggle at Rubel's flabbergasted expression of an Awakened being 'forgetting' it had awakened. "But when she hit me I remembered and thought that maybe I could stay with her a while, and then I had an even better plan I could kill Youma with her I could help out, have a purpose again. Be something more."

Rubel paused and then smiled. "Well of course I will have to speak to the Council members but I see no problem with this arrangement, Teresa dear do you have a problem with this arrangement?" I clutched her tighter, of course she wouldn't she'd already let me come with her. As I looked up at her Faint Smile I knew everything would be alright, I was finally home.


	3. Lying In Wait

**Chapter 3**. Lying In Wait

Years, I had years with her, travelling the continent. But all things had to end eventually, I was immortal and Teresa was just long-lived. She held on as long as she could, and we watched the migration as the ships left our home, I stayed by her side my tendrils rapped around her keeping her warm in the setting sun. I promised her I'd devote the rest of my life to purging all remnants of the Youma species from the Island. She closed her eyes and as she died, peacefully, for the first time since I'd known her I smiled a true smile too. I was sad to see her go but it was finally her time and once my last mission was complete I would be able to rest in peace.

As the last breath left her beautiful lips I sighed and stared out across the sea. It was time, rising I unleashed my full awakened form and struck out my tendrils across the continent. All manner of beings and life forms died as they struck, draining the life energy for all they touched while my bladed arms struck trees and ripped mountains asunder in my quest to ferret out the last remnants of the abominable species the Organization had foolishly created in the lust for new and better weapons for power.

With the energy of an entire Island beneath my will I finally sought to end it and pulled the power in upon myself, finally my death was at hand. I would die and be with _my_ Teresa for an eternity in the afterlife with the goddess' blessings. I released my tendrils as I pushed my self further in to the sky, retraced them inside myself and returned to human form, now I was falling and glowing faster and faster, brighter and brighter. I was a star a-fallen descending upon the barren landscape of the Island I had just purged I was finally free by new destiny awaited a new life in death, I was finally free.

I closed my eyes as the ground came closer I was ready it was time, there was a thud and then black. Suddenly the light was bright again and I had to blink the sleep out of my eyes. Sunlight streamed through the tree tops, the afterlife looked and sounded familiar. The munching was like the sound of teeth on flesh, surely I could not have been sent to the Awakened or Youma afterlife could I to be banned from Teresa again? I looked around and was horrified the Youma. The same Youma, I had been reborn again, I had come back to the point of Pre-Teresa I was surrounded not only by enemies but by despair.

I couldn't do it again, I couldn't bare to face her, and so I lashed out they died as quickly if not more so than before, I had all my powers returned to me and I was whole once more but though I was unstoppable my heart clenched at what I had lost to achieve this power. An Awakened had once described to his colleagues as Awakening was like waking up from a very long dream and finally seeing the world in colour. For me it was like waking up from a nightmare to see everything I loved had been torn asunder and still suffered in the black abyss. I fled from the scene and took to the skies and cannot fathom how long I ran as I swept through wind and ice alike, traversing thought the summer plains and fruitful farmlands. All that mattered were the maelstrom of thoughts that consumed my mind.

When I stopped I was alone, just a barren mountain region greeted me. The few trees surrounding the rocky landscape were dry and dying a shadowed path lit by only the half shone glow of the sun passed through the early morning clouds. Turning all I could do was shout and scream, finally I was alone, I had been happy why? I stifled a sob. I should not cry I was here again I had another chance to be with her and… I couldn't I had achieved perfection but to attempt to do it again, too lie in wait for the day of reckoning was too much. How could I be cursed to repeat my life again and again, when everything was perfect I was reborn and when everything was failure I was reborn to her once more; it just seemed so fruitless to continue on again and again, waiting for an end that might never come.

I sensed a presence behind me, in all my years and power from my rebirths I had become the strongest Awakened Being, this power might have felt terrifying to a warrior or even another Awakened but to me it felt like a standard Youma. "Hello there, are you alright?" A sweet child-like voice asked me, I turned and saw the smiling form of a long black-haired girl. Her small petite white dress fluttered in a non-existent breeze, once I would have been frightened, once I would have been indignant of being patronised but now with my experience and power knew that even Riful of the West was no match for me.

"Hello Riful."

I'm pretty sure I startled her when I spoke calmly in a dead-pan tone to her; at least that was the indication when she screamed and jumped into the air, her Awakened form rippling around her. Getting to see her like this reminded me of how hilariously funny she'd looked when I had transformed in front of Riful and told her 'If you hurt my mother while fighting I'll have to eat you, like noodle soup!' that alone had terrified the Abyssal and scared her for the rest of her incredibly short life. Though I had to admit that maybe my come-back lines needed a little work, getting your enemy to cringe themselves to death at bad jokes might be an effective way to distract them and win a battle but it was also one of the most embarrassing.

Seeing Teresa deadpan and smack herself in the face was enough to make me consider wincing but in the end it had been rather amusing. The sight of a terrified Abyssal might have been more impressive if said Abyssal didn't look like a frightened little girl. I transformed releasing enough of my power to be felt throughout the continent and towered down upon her, my tendrils reached into the earth and sought her core. In mere moments Riful of the West was ensnared, she had transformed now trying to avoid me but I could see, no I could feel the terror encased in her form. "I am Claire of the West."

My statement seemed to terrify Riful even more, I've never been an Abyssal before, once or twice I played the part but I'd never intended to replace an Abyssal as the head of their region, but as it was I had no reason to chase after Priscilla, so taking Riful domain was the most effective means of being left alone. I looked back down from where I had become lost in thought, I was right I had heard a banging. Dauf was firing projectile after projectile at my hide but all it was accomplishing was making them bounce off and smack him in the head. Riful was crying nearly as much as her 'man' now as if she seemed to realise how hopeless the situation was.

"I am Claire of the West, do you concede." I saw Riful freeze and hesitate in her frantic shivered struggling, "…Yes?" I released her quickly and shrank back to my human form. "Good, we're going to be great friends!" Expressing bouncing enthusiasm was a little difficult but the expression on the former Abyssal's face was entirely worth it. "So what do Abyssal actually do?" Other than terrorize the region I wasn't sure what the standard duties of an Abyssal was. Besides I was more than content to let Riful manage the region while I stayed in her cave, I just needed some alone time to plan and think of a way to die with Teresa at the perfect ending and cease my rebirth.

-0-0-0-

Living in the cave was incredibly boring but it turned out Dauf new a lot of board games and had even built some in his free time, he was a lot smarter than Riful took credit for but he was rather slow at adapting to new situations. I found that I enjoyed the many combinations of 'checkers' but could only stomach playing one game of 'chess' a week. When ever food was brought I would always check to see if it was someone I knew but it never was. I wondered if it even was someone from my past life if I would even intervene on their behalf.

In a warped way I was waiting for the arrival of the Warriors of my past from before my Rebirth. I was still lonely but having a friend who didn't judge me on _what_ I was rather than _who_ I am was nicer than the time I had spent with Teresa when she hung out on assignments with her fellow warriors. Even before my rebirth I had never fitted in, each of the lowest digits seemed forever cursed to be avoided and scorned for out lack of power.

That was something I looked forward to, one day I would tell Riful what number I had been assigned before I Awakened. In a way it was almost torture but imagining the Awakened's face when I finally mentioned it to her would be priceless. The former number one and number two defeated by a number forty-seven. The crunching of heavy foot-fall caught my attention, Dauf was returning from another hunt, recently Isley had accelerated his movements and ventures into her territory obviously still believing that Riful was the Abyssal and only had Dauf and a handful of Youma for protection. I doubted he would have been so keen to advance if he learned of my presence.

Nevertheless Riful's old tactics of trying to force Awakenings seemed to have been resumed as Dauf had three Warriors slung over his back, reaching out my senses I discovered a fleeing signature moving slowly through the forest. It was not and interest of mine as the Yoki signature was not one of my former friends or even that of my mother, the presence itself was weak and dying. I couldn't risk a report being made so I lashed out with one of my many tentacles through the earth and skewered the signature. It died instantly and I retracted my extended appendage, I higher class signature was further off but compared to my power still negligible and far weaker than Dauf let alone Riful.

I returned to my brooding… er my meditating and tried to think of a way to stop my rebirth. It would probably have helped if I could understand my power better; the problem was I knew there was no one like me on the Island, let alone in the world.

-0-0-0-

I did not notice till near nightfall that not only was the Warrior presence here but upon the entrance and apparently battling Dauf, not noticing an Awakened battle right under my nose was a little embarrassing but considering the racket that Riful made trying to convince Dauf that it was his duty as her 'man' to pleasure her I tried to ignore them for the most part. It was a little funny watching Dauf in his human for running away from Riful in hers as she demanded he get back and start sexing her! Apparently Riful had Awakened' a Virgin and had yet to convince anyone to have sex with her as her partners refused to become paedophiles.

Looking up I could see Dauf was loosing the fight, hang on, he'd just missed the Warrior he was aiming at, long spiral gold-tinged locks patented a smug face; Galatea the organizations number three had arrived.

Wait if that was Galatea then… in a panic I rose and descended to Riful's lower torture chamber, I passed a startled Riful on my journey into the depths of the cavern below but continued on unheeded. As I stopped I saw in horror what I had feared, Jean. My wonderful Jean, the only one who I believed did not betray me; she saved me and doomed me making me this. I rose and gripped her I tried to siphon off her power it worked spectacularly. In a former life we had just managed to synchronise auras but here it would have been futile I was far too powerful for her but by draining off the energy forcing her to Awaken she was easily able to revert to a half-awakened state. I reached behind me and pulled one of the Dungeons' robes from the body of a former occupant, one of Dauf's meals he definitely wouldn't need them anymore.

"What?" Jean was puzzled I could see, my I smiled and hugged her, "you don't want to be an Awakened, stay like this it isn't nice." She turned her head to me adorning awe covered her face as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself. "Your.." she paused and I couldn't help but look worriedly at her, was she going to need manipulating too? "You're an Awakened, but you forced me back?" I nodded stubbornly, good god I think I was pouting. The smile as Jean tilted her head was worth it though. "Thank you, you've saved my life, for that my life is your to do with as you will." I couldn't believe it. Was Jean always this honourable, I think so, If only more people were like her, then the world would be that much better.

But still, she had just sworn servitude to an Awakened was she mad, "But.. you can't do that, I mean you're a warrior what if I command you to go to towns, to kill, to maim and to retrieve my prey?" I couldn't help myself, I trembled and damn it her expression softened further. "Would you?" Damn her, damn her. "… no." I mean I couldn't I'm not a monster I'm a good girl, mostly. I kill I don't eat that made me better than the rest right? Right? Standing Jean walked forwards and enveloped me in a hug. Why was it Jean excepted me with no problem but Teresa… I sobbed again I couldn't help it. Jean just hugged me tighter and for a moment I could imagine she was Teresa my mother was holding me again I was safe, I was warm I was…

The Booming crash of rubble from the fight above us reminded me of what had made me come here to begin with, Galatea was still fighting, I suppose I did owe her for leading me back to Jean again. I stood and hesitantly pulled myself away from the hug. "Lets go." I hopped my voice was stern but from the look Jean was giving me I probably just sounded cutesie, oh god.

-0-0-0-

Rescuing Galatea had been easy, while the Warrior had been shocked to hear that Jean now served a Awakened when learning said Awakened was actually the Abyssal of this region changed a few things for one it was hilarious and yes I had decided to introduce myself as the former number 47 warrior and the Abyssal of this region, Claire of the West. Galatea had been so shocked she'd dropped her sword. Riful's reaction hadn't been much better, when Claire told her she was leaving with Jean the former Abyssal had still been murmuring '47.. 47… 47!' over and over again with wide eyes. Honestly it was like Jean was the only one to ever consider the ranking system might not be wholly accurate and more biased to politics.

Once we had left the region I asked Jean what she wanted to do now, the Warrior looked shocked that I would ask her input but suggested we get me some new clothes in something more my style. I'm not sure what happened but I can still feel the strange horror that washed over me at those words, having no money wasn't a problem as Jean suggested they access the organizations' miscellaneous expenses' fund for non Youma killing related activities. I was sure with that thought that somewhere the head of the Organizations' finance division felt the same icy shiver run down his back.

The town we entered was rather ordinary but the few clothing stores we visited reminded me why I feared this dreaded activity above all others, clothes shopping was a nightmare. I had always taken after Teresa and she had come from a generation that the handlers' had convinced to be active in exploring of their environments' but with the increased emphasis on capitalism in the next generation the new Warriors were more focused on what they could buy from their funds. Helen had been addicted to Apples, I was unsure of the vices that the others suffered from but I had taken after Teresa and I was sure I was regarded as a bit of a Tomboy. I think the only senior member of the Organization that liked me was the Funding divisions head; for the most part I sowed up my suit when it was damaged and it was only after Raki that I began to spend money more actively. Actually that could have been what lost my last ally in the higher-ups of the Organization, the money it cost to safely encase my Claymore in stone had for easy access had been extraordinary.

We were exiting a store when I saw her, white platted hair, knife like ears and a pale yellow sundress actively showed off the Organizations' number four warrior Ophelia, who was wearing a pale yellow sundress with pink flowers on. I'm sure in this moment my brain whirred to a halt. Ok apparently the changes I had made to this rebirth line had turned her insane, well more insane but wait Ophelia should be but of course that's why! Priscilla wasn't an Awakened! I'd never met Teresa so she'd never killed the bandits as without me to look after she'd been able to continue at a faster pace and had never even encountered them. Was I the reason Teresa was so lonely did I fail mother some how? Yes – It was me, it was always me. Pricilla had never been forced to rise to a higher number and had continued slower that's how and why Ophelia was here and a simple village girl.

Though the same psychotic smile graced her face and the fact she worked in the local butchers the girl seemed to be a more innocent version of her original self. Well maybe not quite that innocent as a small boy stumbled against Ophelia and the girl drew a butcher's cleaver from her dress and ran screaming at the boy. From the unhelpful attitude from the surrounding towns-folk this was apparently a common appearance so I continued on besides Jean was waiting for me if a little puzzled at my reasons for stopping.

"It's nothing, lets go."

She smiled and patted my head before we continued off walking calmly into the setting sun, towards the icy mountains of the North and the territory of the White King.


	4. Death to All

**Chapter 4**. Death to All

I can't live without her and I can't die without her. Am I cursed forever, to wonder this world of cruelty, lies and deceit?

Teresa.

She was never a lover always my mother and I miss her more than anything, My time with Riful was wonderful, it was like having a friend to play with who never judged – but even Riful had feared my power, I had been through to many rebirths and my power was so great I could crush the entire Continent in one full swoop it I ever needed to. I know that isn't and exaggeration either I did it once just to see the look on Rubel's face when I thanked him for creating me and told him I was going to eat the world.

I didn't, but that's only because Claire is a good girl.

I kill my enemies, I don't eat them. I'm not a monster, I've only ever done my duty and I've always been repaid in treachery. There are always so many people trying to take Teresa from me if only they weren't… that's it!

The solution, the final solution to my problems; it may take awhile to be done quickly without accidentally harming mother but I finally have a solution. People are the problem, they the ones causing there to be a need for warriors and protection, they give the enemy a food source. If I kill them then I can be with Teresa and never have an interruption. Finally I can be with mother; at last I will have peace.

-0-0-0-

Teresa of the Faint Smile was having an average crappy day, she'd been woken up in the early hours of the morning by her handler to inform her of a new target, she'd subsequently gotten lost but finally found the small town, she had to wonder why the people seemed so intent to live in out-of-the-way areas with little to no protection, from… well, everything. Nevertheless she had accomplished her mission and begun to head back only to be intercepted by Irene the number two and a friend of hers.

It turned out that all high-rankers were being called to Pita in the North where an abnormally high level of Yoki was present, the amount pumping out of the region could be detected by even the lowest level organization members. It felt to the high-sensors like and army was being raised, like every being with Yoki was being called to one final battle, the warriors had no idea how right they were.

-0-0-0-

So I choose my staging area for my main attack to be Pieta, what can I say I was feeling nostalgic.

By pumping of blasts of Yoki I would attract every Warrior in the area and then I could move onto the civilians and exterminate them as well. It took several days for all of the members to arrive the army facing me was great, if I'd had more patience I think I would have cut them down more slowly. But Claire is a good girl, causing pain and suffering is wrong, mother taught me that.

The Warriors died in droves, none of my former friends were present, at this point they were just people, and people were the enemy I'd make their deaths quick, wait what's that? I recognise that Yoki that's…

-0-0-0-

Teresa had arrived. Irene and the other single digits panned out, numbers three and four threw up as they gazed at the dozens of dead sisters around them, looking up at the towering goddess they drew their swords and waited.

"I've been plagued by a problem." Claire stepped forward her childlike-form (bar the tentacles) morphing into facsimile of her adult one, "The Demons that plague this land have haunted my thoughts for generations, to protect my mother from their sins I will cast this world into oblivion, saving the corrupt from itself." Claire walked slowly to the terrified warriors and approached her mother, "I will be with you forever mother I will purge this land of life so we may be together always."

-0-0-0-

Shaking her head in despair the Faint of Smile looked down at the Awakened before her, so much power in the hands of a child and this monster was utterly insane, "Mother why can't I be with you!" It though she was her mother, well that was worrying, Teresa had though the creature was tired after killing so many warriors but if instead it was just mistaking her for a parent she'd need to shatter its illusions quickly and strike it down hard and fast.

"Your' an awakened and eats humans!" The silver-blonde haired warrior didn't even have time to attack before a defending shriek when out, "NO! Claire doesn't eat them she just kills them!" The creature looked up at her tears in its eyes, "So that makes Claire a good girl right?"

Silence was her only answer.

-0-0-0-

E/N:

I've been trying to find a way to end this for a year now and I've given up so I can spend more time on the other fics I want to develop.

Chapter2 Teresa was only agreeing to let Claire leave with her so she could get the Awakened far enough away from the village to deal with her safely. I wanted to give her a happy ending but that wasn't how I planned out the script. From the start I wanted four chapters with an ending that would make it possible for someone else to take up the idea and continue on. Chapter 3 started with a lot of description but I tried to keep the plot active and show the changes with out hinting, the main was Priscilla was never forced to advance so fast and never Awakened that changed a lot of things including keeping the stalemate between Isley and Riful Active. Chapter 4 was meant to show Claire slowly losing it as her awakened natures fought her human side and she lost herself to them, but still Teresa reminds her of when she was once happy and pulls her back at the end. While meeting and travelling with Jean helped she was more a silent sister type than the authoritve figure that Claire needed.


End file.
